


survival

by godrics_quill22



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle - Freeform, Gen, Regina Mills| evil queen, Thinking, enchanted forest, evil!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle survives the kidnapping and is now in the dark castle with Rumple...but she's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	survival

Every act of evil unleashes a million acts of kindness that is why shadows can never win while there is light to shine on them but there are no shadows without light so maybe the universe is a cyclic metamorphosis of evil transforming into good and good evolving into evil.

Belle sat at the large table in the dark castle. Since her return from her "adventure" she was a different person altogether...True, she still loved Rumplestiltskin but now she was not ready to see him without his magic. 

It's a sacrifice she was willing to make.. It is a dark world out there and though most will disagree with her, sometimes it is accurate to fight evil with evil.

A kingdom devided can never stand... They already were.

Now it was time for the next cliche... "Survival of the fittest" and she'd be damned if she doesn't. After all the good she has done, she /deserves/ to survive and if evil was her only way out, she'll take it. 

No kisses, maybe a few affectionate pats but that is as far as the manifestation of her love goes.. And she has absolutely no problem with it.

No evil dooms us hopelessly. Except the evil we love, and desire to continue in, and make no effort to escape from.Her choice...that's what it has been. Hers. 

In spite of him throwing her out, a cowardly gesture born of desperation and fear, he had always brought out the one trait in her that she had only dreamed about till she met him. A chance to make her own choices. So she had come back...

To be with him. 

To endure. 

To condone him. And all the evil he could unleash.The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing.Oh yes... She would do nothing...at least nothing to get in his way. The world needed a balance of good and evil. Without evil, there can be no good. Without poverty, kindness would be a rare trait and without darkness, light would not be appreciated.

There was a time when she was the light itself...young innocent, untainted.. That time feels like a century away even though it's just been a few months."the world is a dangerous place to live not because of those who do evil but those who sit back and do nothing.." oh yes...danger is the spice of life.

The struggle between good and evil is the primal disease of the mind. She stopped doing that...what was the essense? So she stopped fighting her inner demons. 

They're on the same side now.

Power corrupts...

Knowledge is power...

Study hard like she does...

Be evil.

Gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a solo i posted on my twitter Belle account @myownbelle and i wanted to put it here...it's not really a story but i will start posting fics soon. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
